This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventionally, an automotive fender panel is formed of an outer plate of a fascia, coupled together via a fascia bracket made of resin to a substructure. This fascia bracket is typically mounted to the fender panel by using a bolt or a clip, or the like. Typically, a fastener component is provided at an end part of the fascia that fits into a groove which is provided in this fascia bracket so as to couple the fender panel to the fascia. Such a structure improves the workability concerning mounting and demounting of the fascia in addition to securing the coupling strength between the fender panel and the fascia.
Moreover, conventionally, when simultaneously coating the fender panel made of resin and the vehicle body frame in a vehicle assembly line, heat softens and deforms the fender panel. In order to restrict the deformation in a desired direction, the fender panel is mounted to the vehicle body frame using a dedicated sliding clip, washer, or the like.
When the plurality of members is used, it is difficult to secure parts accuracy and the alignment at the joint part between the fender panel and the fascia becomes poor. Furthermore, in a case where the fender panel is formed of resin, the rigidity at an edge is decreased as compared to its interface member made of sheet metal. As a result, this portion will deform easily, and this deformation needs to be suppressed. This problem occurs in a case where an aligning portion with the fascia, at a front part of the fender panel, is located distant from the vehicle body frame. Accordingly, the present teachings are intended to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to provide a fender panel structure capable of mounting a fascia to a fender panel accurately while improving the alignment at a body fascia interface.